


Trust Fall.

by heiruuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Lance is homesick:(, Langst, Suicide, trust fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiruuu/pseuds/heiruuu
Summary: Who knew such a simple game could get your life to fall apart?To cause you so much hurt and pain?‘It was all fun and games, until someone gets hurt.’That statement is very much true.





	Trust Fall.

Lance loved playing games as a child. He still does now, though, the team says it's childish and that he should stop. But he didn't. 

The games he played reminded him of earth. And he was scared that if he stopped playing them, he'd forget about earth— his home, his family.

And so he continued playing these games, not caring wether the team lashed out on him. 

It hurt him sometimes, but he ignored the hurt and went on. 

The game he loved playing the most was trust fall. 

He'd walk around the castle and randomly yell, 'trust fall' and one of the paladins would catch him. They caught him a lot, but Shiro was the one who was able to catch him the most. 

As time went by, they started to ignore him; not wanting to play his 'stupid' game anymore. Lance would still say trust fall, except, no one caught him anymore. 

No one was there for him.

When he'd fall, the paladins (including Coran and Allura) would only watch him in annoyance. 

And as days went by, they started to act more harsh towards him. 

"Lance, shut up!" 

"Can you be serious for once?" 

"This is no time for silly games!" 

"Are you even a paladin of Voltron?!" 

They yelled at him almost everyday. Every word they said were imprinted into Lance's mind they said those so much that he grew numb to them. 

He'd only stay silent during his beating, head hung low and face emotionless. 

He stopped playing games, like they had told him to. 

No one noticed how much he was hurting once he stepped into his room. 

No one noticed how homesick he was. 

No one noticed how scared he was.

It pained him knowing that they didn't care. 

He wanted to make the pain stop. And that was just what he was going to do. 

The team landed on a planet a few hours ago. They were bringing back supplies for the ship. They hadn't noticed that Lance wasn't there. They were too occupied. 

The Cuban boy stood on the edge of a cliff, his back facing the world. 

He spread his arms in the air, taking a step back. 

He smiled bitterly,

"Trust fall." 

And he fell.

**Author's Note:**

> How is everyone this fine day?:)


End file.
